


[podfic] homecoming

by reena_jenkins



Series: moments starting with home [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Mugs as a Metaphor, Podfic, and also all 3 of these guys can b dicks in their own way, jason has some pretty disorganized thoughts, theres some very liberal curses used so uhh forewarning for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason learns that home means dirty dishes, and coffee cups that remind him of himself and his not-a-team.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Koriand'r & Jason Todd, joyfire if you squint
Series: moments starting with home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064936
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709830) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** jason has some pretty disorganized thoughts, and also all 3 of these guys can b dicks in their own way, theres some very liberal curses used so uhh forewarning for that, Fluff, Minor Angst, Domesticity, Mugs as a Metaphor

 **Length:** 00:12:44

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_homecoming_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
